Fiona's Sleepover
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Fiona decides to have her first real sleepover but her guest list contains many of Declan's old flings. Who will get the guy? Will he ever choose someone? Declan had no idea what is in store for him! You get to pick some situations! Please READ :P.
1. Chapter 1: House Guests

**Fiona's Sleepover**

Yes! Another Degrassi fanfic coming at you! Fiona invites Declan's old acquaintances for a sleepover. What will happen to Declan? All smiles here so please enjoy…

Chapter 1: House Guests

"Fi, you are seriously holding a sleepover tonight?" Declan complained. "You know I do two hours of reading before bed. With all of you and your 'friends' making noise, I won't be able to concentrate!"

"Oh please, Declan. You will be fine. We will be in the basement, and you will be in your room; four floors away." Fiona looked him in the eyes and shot him an innocent look.

He grumbled before leaving and she continued laying out all the party snacks, pillows, and blankets. She loved it when she won. All she needed to do was wait for her guests to arrive in…one hour? She needed something to occupy her so she began thinking of games they could play.

_Cards? Nah, I'm not a card shark anymore. Truth or dare? Too stereotypical. Would you rather? As if I am willing to read those creepy cards. _She continued to fish through her plethora of games and puzzles and had not found a sing thing high school girls would be interested in. _Well, Declan and I haven't bought any games since we were like 11. It's no wonder all our games suck._

"Hey Declan!" Fiona shouted.

"What!" She heard his aggravated reply.

"Do we have any games? I mean good ones."

"Check the closet? We had tons."

"Declan, this is my first sleepover with people I actually like; some games please?" Even though he couldn't see, she had her hand on her hip as if expecting games to float from their chandelier.

"I really don't know any games, Fi!" Her brother shouted.

"Fine!"

* * *

_Ding, ding, ding. _Fiona's first guest! She hopped upstairs and then to the foyer. She opened the mahogany doors and saw her best friend as her first arrival.

"Holly J! It makes me so happy to see that you are here first!" Fiona hugged her friend and directed Holly J towards the downstairs.

"That is where we will be." Fiona pointed to her guest and she sat in the foyer for more visitors.

_Ding, ding, ding. _

"Chloe! Blake!" The daughter of the diplomat gave the two hugs and also directed them towards the basement.

A few minutes later, her final arrival had shown up.

"Sophie! So good to see you."

"What? Oh yeah." Sophie said slightly slurring. Suddenly, another girl appeared behind Sophie.

"Tinsley? No way you are stepping in my house." Fiona put a frown on her face and began to stare Sophie and Tinsley in the eyes.

"What? Come on Fiona; she's just one more person." Sophie tried convincing while still half drunk.

"Yeah, I thought I could tag along. Is that so bad?" Tinsley argued.

"Let me think? Boyfriend stealer; ring a bell?" Fiona retorted.

"That was past, Fiona. I've moved on. Bobby was too aggressive for me. I like someone nicer and more respectful. Like-"

"Like Declan? Yeah, I know. I'm guessing that's another reason why you're here?"

"Fiona." A voice from behind stated. "Just let her come. It's not that big of a deal."

"But Holly J! You know what she did!" Fiona defended. Then, she shifted her head from side to side and finally let them in. Soon, Fiona joined the other girls downstairs.

* * *

"Nice place, Fiona." Chloe mentioned. "So much nicer than your New York house if you ask me."

"What happened to your condo?" Holly J questioned.

"Oh, my parents let me have the mansion instead." Fiona said in all smiles.

"So what is going to be happening at this sleepover?" Tinsley asked. "I say we do something fun."

"No duh we'll do something fun!" Sophie cheered.

"Are you drunk?" Holly J looked at the rich girl in disbelief.

"Only a little bit, sweetie. Like, halfway." She responded. "But have no fear ladies, I brought more." She pulled out a big bottle of champagne and went to the downstairs kitchen for some glasses.

Fiona couldn't even look at the bottle without it brining back memories of what had happened to her.

"Sophie, did you really have to bring alcohol?" Fiona stated.

"Yeah, cause I want to get drunk!" Sophie said almost sleepily.

"No Sophie, you do _not_ want to get drunk." Fiona said as her mind started to wander. She could tell Holly J was watching her in concern.

"Anyway," Blake commented as she sipped her glass of wine, "What's been happening with you Miss Coyne? We miss you at Vanderbilt."

"Blake, you know what happened."

"I know. I just want to talk about it. How did it feel?" Blake said in a therapist kind of way.

"That reminds me, Bobby is such a great kisser." Tinsley mused.

"Really?" Blake and Chloe said in unison.

"That is what you talk about during sleepovers?" A voice broke out.

Everyone turned around to see Fiona's twin brother at the doorway.

"Hey Decs." Sophie commented.

He stares at her for a while. "Fiona, kitchen, now."

"OK…"

They both saunter into the kitchen and he turns to face her after closing the kitchen doors.

"Why did you invite Sophie?" He demanded.

"She may be your ex, but she is still _my_ friend, Declan."

He let out an exasperated sigh and finally let her out of the kitchen.

"So what happened in there?" Tinsley piped up.

"Ahh nothing." Fiona replied.

All six stared again as Declan reentered the room. "I came down for my Bond DVDs. Continue with how you were."

Sophie twirled her finger in her hair and bit her lip as Declan reached down and picked up his discs. She watched him smirk at the titles and then start to walk away. Tinsley, Holly J and Fiona all noticed how Sophie was looking at Declan, and they all didn't like it.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Should I write more? I put this under the character categories 'Declan and Fiona''; should I put them under different names instead? Ok, I have a question, should: Sophie get the guy, Tinsley get the guy, or Fiona get the guy (as in slight twincest). Know what I mean by 'get the guy' is who flirts with Declan the most? Thanks for reading and please review! THX


	2. Chapter 2: Four Floors Away

Fiona's Sleepover

Chapter two is here! There were tons of suggestions so I just decided to mix them all in there. Each character you got to choose from might make their moves on him. I think I forgot to add Holly J to the list so she MIGHT get a shot. I still don't know about her...Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 2: Four Floors Away

"Sophie?" Fiona called out.

"Huh?" Sophie replied as she returned her mind to the present.

"Why were you looking at my brother?"

"Oh, I wasn't. I just really like James Bond. Love the theme song." She smiled.

Holly J knew she shouldn't have worried or even cared about Declan but something about this situation made her uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that Sophie was the snake who broke his heart and here she was drinking tea next to her. Holly J felt as if she was disrespecting Declan by even being in Sophie's presence; which is even crueler since she broke with him.

Tinsley shifted in her chair and eyed Sophie for a while. Blake and Chloe just watched everyone and then began to talk amongst themselves.

"What is everyone's problem?" Chloe whispered.

"Duh. Isn't it obvious? They are all like, still into Declan. Now they are like, about to compete or something. Or maybe eat each other…" Blake answered.

"Wow. They just can't let go." Chloe scoffed.

"I know right? I mean, we got over him like, right after we dumped him."

"Totally. I found a boyfriend like, right afterward."

* * *

There was tons of silence and a lot of glaring going on between everyone.

"So, anyone need anything from the kitchen?' Fiona asked politely.

"No, I'm good." Holly J replied.

Fiona left for the kitchen and then Sophie got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Tinsley asked looking back at her friend.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Then, she began to walk up the stairs.

"Uhh, she knows there are two bathrooms down here, right?" Tinsley questioned while Chloe and Blake just shrugged.

Her high heels clicked against the tile steps as she made her way up several flights of stairs. Finally, she had made it to the fourth floor. She scanned the hallways and finally heard the music coming from one particular room. She rolled up her skirt and put her bra into her handbag.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

She slowly opened the door and saw Declan on his laptop listening to music. He looked up and saw her in his doorway.

"Uhh, can I help you with something?" He questioned.

"Oh, I must have gotten lost. I was looking for the bathroom." Sophie said quietly.

"Oh, it's umm, down the hall and to the right." He pressed play on his iPod.

She walked up to his iPod and pressed the pause button. "There are a lot of hallways and rights on this floor, Declan." She said halfway seductively.

He sighed heavily hoping she would get the hint that he wanted her to leave but instead, she stood there with a sly smile. He finally got off his bed, took her arm, and started walking out of his room. Even touching her made him want to cry but she had him in her trap.

They walked a long way down the hall in silence as she kept a smile and he had a frown. They finally approached the hallway with the bathroom.

"Ok, here it is." He gesture her toward the bathroom.

"Is this one your bathroom or Fiona's bathroom?" She said as if trying to stall.

"We share a large master bathroom which is this one." Declan moved his hands towards the bathroom again.

"Is it sanitary?"

"The most sanitary ever." He said as convincing as possible even though he was very frustrated.

She looked around the vast bathroom. "How do I turn the shower on?"

"Sophie, really? What is with all the questions?"

"Maybe I just want to take a shower!" She yelled back. "I feel like I need one."

He grunted and bent over to turn the shower on. "Ok, see this handle? There are three settings: shower, bath, and sprinkler. Just turn the knob to what you want and then press activate." He turned on the shower and stepped aside to let her do her thing. But she had other plans as she pushed him into the hot shower, clothes and everything.

"What the hell, Sophie?" Declan said as he made an attempt to get up.

Before he could get stand up Sophie toppled him down into a kiss. He knows he shouldn't have liked it, but it was the distance between them for so long that made him completely freeze. He moved his hands through her light brown hair and then down her back. She responded by taking both their shirts off. He had never gone all the way with her before and something was telling him not to. She slid off her short skirt and began unzipping his pants before he grabbed her wrists.

"Sophie, don't." Was all that come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned as she tried to kiss him again but he turned away.

"I'm over you."

"Whatever. I just feel like doing someone." She said in a slutty manner. "So, you don't miss me?"

"No, I do… I did. But, this isn't right." He stared at her and how the water just rolled through her hair and down her face.

Declan pulled her off and walked out of the shower. He grabbed two towels from the closet; he set one on the toilet for Sophie and left with one for himself. He walked, soaked, down the hallway with his towel around his neck and his shirt draped over his shoulder. He felt sorry for Sophie now. Once a rich and popular girl, now a slutty spoiled girl with a lot of needs.

Declan reached his room, closed the door, sat on his bed, and began to think.

* * *

Sophie returned downstairs with her hair in a towel and her clothes soaking wet.

"Sophie, what were you doing?" Fiona asked inquisitively.

"Oh, I just took a shower and then I remember I had no spare clothes." Sophie shrugged. "You can borrow some of mine. If we are still the same size." Fiona offered.

"Ok, but they had better be hot."

* * *

Sophie and Fiona came back down and Sophie was wearing an even shorter skirt with a low cut tank top.

"So, what really happened?" Blake asked expectantly.

"I told you, I wanted a shower. Don't you listen?" Sophie didn't really want to tell anyone that she had tried to do the job with Declan when his sister, three ex-girlfriends, and a wannabe were in the room.

"Ok, whatever." Fiona said. "Let's just continue with this sleepover; it's already 8:30."

"Right, I say we play Seven Minutes in Heaven." Chloe suggested with a horny smile.

"But there are only girls down here." Holly J speculated.

"Oh." Chloe said dejectedly.

"That's ok." Tinsley sated. "We can always bring Declan down here."

Sophie suddenly became uncomfortable. For one, she was really embarrassed after the incident in the shower, and two, Declan was also wet which would lead the smart people to figure out what had happened.

"Fine." Fiona agreed. "Hey Declan! Get down here!"

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think? Not a Sophie fan? Neither am I. I just felt she played a role in his life and on the plus side, he doesn't like her :). Next is Fiona's turn in some twincestual stuff. It won't be too major but definitely sort of enough for Declan/Fiona fans. Don't you just love their relationship? But YES! New chapter up soon? I feel like this may be successful. Is it good enough to keep writing? THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3: Twins in Heaven?

**Fiona's Sleepover**

Chapter three. This is kind of a twincest-y chapter (with some light lesbian stuff) but I hope you still enjoy it! Fiona may realize what she really wants. Thanks for reading and please enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 3: Twins in Heaven?

"What is it Fiona?" Declan said as he headed down the stairs into the basement's doorway.

Sophie sighed in relief as she noticed his hair was dry and he had new clothes on. However, she also noticed that he would never meet her eyes when she looked at him.

"We are playing a game and I am pretty sure we need a guy." Holly J stated.

"So? Get some other guys." Declan pivoted as he about went upstairs until Fiona grabbed his arm.

"Just stay." She said aloud and then went into a whisper. "Please? This is going to make my sleepover _so_ much better!"

He thought about it and then reluctantly agreed. "I can't believe I agreed to this. I don't even know what we are doing."

"We're just playing a game." Tinsley commented.

"Ok, so, I'll cut up seven pieces of paper." Holly J announced as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the office along with copy paper.

"Wait." Declan spoke, "there are six of you guys and one of me. What if two of you are picked? A little bit lesbian for you high society girls."

"Declan, just because two girls are chosen, doesn't mean they _have_ to kiss if they don't want to." Blake explained. "A lot of girls just talk."

"Done making the slips of paper and I have already put names on them." Holly J said hesitantly; as if she would die if her name was called.

So, Sophie grabbed the basket of names and began to swish them around and finally chose two names. "Hahahaha! Chloe and Blake! Better get in there!"

Chloe and Blake grabbed each other hands and went into the closet.

"Seven minutes starts…now." Tinsley mentioned.

* * *

"So, since you don't want to kiss, what else can we do for seven minutes?" Blake inquired.

"Who said I didn't want to at least _try?" _Chloe said as she grabbed Blake's face and gave her a long kiss.

They both pulled away. "Hmm, that was definitely, not what I thought." Blake admitted.

"Yep." Chloe agreed. "I felt nothing really. It was kind of awkward."

"Definitely." Blake concurred.

They sat there wondering exactly _how _awkward it was for the next five minutes. The, Sophie opened the door and smiled.

"So, did it get hot in there?" She half joked.

Both girls shrugged and exchanged glances which made Sophie a bit irritated.

"Next in our basket of love…hahaha!" The socialite broke out into laughter. "Holly J and Tinsley! This is like killing two birds with one stone!"

Holly J had a look of shock while Tinsley looked disgusted.

"I don't kiss girls;" Tinsley stated. "_Especially_ under class girls."

Declan smirked and laughed at the whole situation even though he was given dirty looks.

Sophie pushed the two chosen girls into the closet, locked the door, and started the timer.

* * *

"Don't expect me to kiss you Miss Under Class." Tinsley snorted.

"I wasn't planning on anything." Holly J said in a tone of disbelief. Would Tinsley actually think that Holly J even remotely wanted to kiss her?

"So…" Tinsley started, trying to make conversation. "You seriously thought Declan

would cheat on you? With me?"  
The strawberry blonde sighed. "I do not want to talk about Declan."

"Oh come on! It's just us in here."

"Fine. Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because, he was hundreds of miles away and with _you _there-"

"Holly J," Tinsley stopped her. "I will admit that I did want Declan because of his popularity and availability but, I knew he would never cheat on you, even if it _was_ with me."

"Really? Hmm." Holly J seeped into a mellower mood.

"Bet you regret dumping him now, am I right?" Tinsley smiled.

"Well, kind of. You are totally making me sound like the bad guy."

"I don't mean to, sweetie, but now, I guess I don't have to ask permission."

"Permission for what?" Holly J asked.

"To go out with Declan. Now that he is single, why not, right?" Tinsley smirked.

"Uhh, yeah. Why not. I guess he won't try to buy _you_ out of doing anything since you are also basking in the wealth."

"Definitely. So, what made him so attracted to you and not me?"

"Are you asking me for dating advice?" Holly J questioned in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. He did date you for like, 7 months and he apparently liked you the whole time even why I tried to-… Never mind." She cut herself off before saying anything risky.

"Let's see. For one, I was level headed and I always wanted to be on top. And, I would often say no to any of his advances, making myself unavailable and untouchable." The more she listed things about attracting Declan, the more she thought of their relationship. He was the real deal.

She and Tinsley were still in conversation when they heard the door being unlocked.

"How was it Tinsley?" Sophie inquired.

"Not enough tongue." The blonde joked.

Sophie then reached for the basket and took two more pieces of paper. As she read the slips she chuckled to herself. This is actually a pair that she had wanted. _Let's see if page six was true or false!_

"Fiona and Declan. Get in there." Sophie announced as the twins looked at each other.

"Maybe I should go…" Declan said nervously as he pointed in the direction of the door.

"Don't bail now." Blake pleaded.

Holly J and Tinsley sat there in shock and discomfort.

Fiona walked in while Declan was pushed right behind her. Sophie locked the door and set the stopwatch for 10 minutes instead. _Giving them a little more time for sibling love…I'm doing them a favor._

* * *

They both stood in an awkward silence.

"Fiona, we are on the same page right? Both of us are going to do nothing? Right?" Declan said as he began to sweat a little. Even though she was drunk and trying to prove a point, he did not want to kiss her for a second time.

Fiona didn't really listen to him and instead moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward in a kiss.

He was just as shocked as last time, even more so considering this was actually happening a second time. However, this time, he didn't pull away as fast. When he gained enough momentum, he put his and on her shoulders and pulled her off.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Declan asked uncomfortably.

"What do you think? This _is_ what the game is about isn't it?" She remarked as she attempted to pull him in again.

"But Fiona, I'm your brother." He said at almost a whisper.

"Declan, are you really going to be that childish about it? It's only a game." _She said it, but she really didn't want it to be just a game. She hoped that kissing him for so long would make him love her. _She pulled him back in and eventually, he stopped trying to fight it.

They made out for a good five minutes and then she began to take her top off and pushed him against the wall. _How many times had he been pushed today?_

Honestly, she was taking this too far.

"Fiona, stop." Declan said sternly. "You know this isn't right. In fact, it's illegal."

"So what? Who is going to tell on us?" Fiona started kissing him again and began reaching for the bottom of his shirt until he stopped her.

"I mean it, Fiona. Stop. I am beginning to think this isn't just a game to you."

_No shit, Sherlock! _She thought. "So?" She retorted. "We can just make out."

"No, we can't." He told her gently. "And I swear it's been seven minutes!" He said even louder which got a seductive smirk from Sophie.

Fiona stood there at unease, knowing she had just been turned down by her brother.

"Fiona, seriously, why did you just do that?" Declan questioned.

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me back." She mumbled as she felt tears swell in her eyes,

He huffed at her comment, realizing how he shouldn't have encouraged her like that. "I thought the therapy with Dr. Sandler had helped you."

"She did help. But, one thing she can't change is love." She turned around to face him, tears streaming down her face. "I think I…I might like you."

Declan stared at her for a moment. He didn't look completely disgusted or even mad at her.

"Well say something." She begged.

"I really can't say anything except I'm sorry. But, you know this will never work out and it's just not right. I hope you can learn that. I am not going to completely ignore your feelings but things will be different." He explained.

She nodded. Just in time for Sophie to unlock the door.

"Aww, Declan not reciprocate your little crush?" Sophie pouted in mockery that Fiona just ignored.

Sophie grabbed Declan's arm as he went out and pulled him over to the side.

"What happened in there?" She asked as she laid a hand on his chest.

"Nothing of importance really." He said as he glanced over at his sister being consoled by her friends.

Sophie nodded and let go of him. "Okay, enough Seven Minutes in Heaven. I feel like getting hot in strip poker!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! I think I might have left you with a bit of a cliffhanger… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, criticism is welcomed, good or bad. I don't care if it is positive or negative because that shows me that you read it and liked or hated something about it. I am open to suggestions for future things to happen at her sleepover! (Keep it at a T to low M rating!) THX!


	4. Chapter 4: The OTHER Sleepover Disaster

**Fiona's Sleepover**

Finally updated after a loooong writer's block and a filled schedule. But, a new chapter is here…ENJOY with happiness and happy Sunday. I originally wanted to make this just an alternate beginning but instead am just using it. So Fiona actually HAD had a sleepover before this one but she refuses to remember it. Sorry for the lack of Holly J but, Holly J didn't know the Coyne's 9 years ago!

Chapter 4: Fiona's OTHER Sleepover Disaster

"I don't think we should do strip poker…" Fiona states.

"Who made you in charge?" Sophie complained.

"This _is_ my house, Sophie. Things have gotten a bit out of hand already…" Fiona said as her gaze drifted to her brother but then quickly looked away again.

"I don't care, unless of course, you want another sucky and embarrassing sleepover…"

Fiona fell back into a flashback; she considered this her first sleepover because her only other sleepover happened 9 years ago when she and her family had landed back in NYC. She, Sophie, and Tinsley were all friends at their elementary school.

"_I was thinking of having a sleepover, what do you think?" 8 year old Fiona commented during recess._

"_I think we should." Tinsley smiled._

"_Ok. I already asked my mom and she said we can. I think I should be in charge." Fiona responded._

_ "Why can't I be in charge?" Sophie questioned with her hands on her hips._

_ "Because it would be at my house and I am going to be in charge."_

_ "You are always in charge, Fiona." Sophie complained._

_ "Maybe you aren't even invited!" Tinsley shouted as she gave Fiona a high five._

_ "Are you joking? A party is nothing without having me there. I am so fun!" Sophie defended._

_ "Maybe we should invite her then." Fiona mumbled. Sophie was one of the most popular kids in her school and inviting her would be a good idea. It might even get Fiona known not just as the girl with a lot of money who travels a lot. _

_ "What are we talking about over here?" Declan said as he set his bag down next to Fiona and her friends._

_ "Nothing much. Just, I want to have a sleepover." Fiona explained._

_ "That doesn't sound so bad. Can I invite Bobby?" Declan asked._

_ "Declan, boys can't come to sleepovers." Sophie told him._

_ "I wasn't asking you! I was asking Fiona if me and Bobby can come." _

_ "Sophie is right," Tinsley broke in, "boys can't come to sleepovers."_

_ "Well, why not?" Declan argued._

_ "Because my mom said it is bad to have boys around when we are doing girl stuff." Tinsley responded. _

_ "So? We won't look. In fact, we will just be by ourselves. You guys can do whatever while we sit across the room." _

_ "It's not that easy. You guys could spy on us or prank us." Tinsley commented._

_ "Why would we do that? We promise to keep to ourselves." Declan assured._

_ "Fine. They can come." Fiona huffed._

_ Fiona, Sophie, Tinsley, Bobby, and Declan all went downstairs to the basement and set down their things._

_ "Declan and I will be over here. You girls don't bother us, got it?" Bobby demanded._

_ "Don't worry; we don't want to play with your stupid LEGOS." Tinsley shrugged as she opened the fridge and pulled a few juice pouches for Fiona and Sophie._

_ Bobby stuck his tongue out at them until Declan grabbed his arm and pulled him to their area of the room. Then, both boys grabbed the sheets from the guest's room and stretched them out across the room, making a large separation of the room. The girl's side had the couch, coffee table, loveseat, mirror, table lamps, and an assortment of decorative plants; the boy's side had the TV, the videogame system, a couch, a skylight lamp, side tables, the kitchen, and the closet._

_ "That's not fair!" Tinsley shouted. "You guys have the kitchen and the closet!" _

_ "So? If you want food, you will have to ask us and we might let you in." Bobby snickered through the sheet divider._

_ "Fine, I want to get a granola bar. Let me in." Tinsley stood up and walked up towards the sheet._

_ "What is the password?" Declan laughed._

_ "Password?" That's not fair. You never said anything about a password." Tinsley groaned._

_ "Just made it up. Password." Declan smiled._

_ "Let me in, please?" _

_ "Ehhhhh! Wrong!" Bobby buzzed. "Besides, we would have never let you in. Only Sophie is allowed to try." _

_ "Why only Sophie?" Fiona argued._

_ "Because Sophie is way more pretty than all of you!" Bobby laughed which earned him a few sad faces. "Sophie, you can get granola bars."_

_ "Thank you." She walked straight through the sheets before Declan closed them back up. _

_ After a few moments, Sophie came back with a bucket of snacks and a handful of drinks which Declan helped her carry. _

_ "Thanks." She said but he just shrugged and left to the boy side. Sophie watched him leave until he was approaching the sheets. He looked back and smiled at her before he closed the sheets._

_ "We need a game to play so I brought this one." Tinsley held out one of the most girly board games imaginable, Believe Princess: The Board Game. Basically a game where you pick some game pieces (choices are a tiara, high heel shoe, a ring, and lipstick), and you move through the spaces trying to reach the castle first. _

_ "Let's play a real game; like truth or dare." Sophie commented. _

_ "I was told never to play that game." Fiona warned._

_ "Relax. Ok, so I dare Fiona to go into the boy's side." Sophie smirked as she gestured Fiona to go._

_ Subserviently, Fiona stumbled over to the curtain and poked her head in. Bobby and Declan were both playing PlayStation and didn't even notice her. She stepped in and then back out._

_ "There." _

_ "No, that's not all." Sophie shook her head. "Now you need to go over to them and sit next to them." _

_ Again, Fiona walked in and sauntered towards the boys and sat on the couch next to her brother._

_ "What are you doing in here?" Bobby complained. _

_ "It's ok. Just let her stay. The other girls have been mean to her, right Fiona?" Declan defended._

_ She neither disagreed nor nodded at his comment. He looked at her worried for a moment and just went back to playing. _

_ Fiona came out minutes later. "I'm done, now I dare you, Sophie to go jump out of a window." Fiona sneered._

_ "What? That's not a dare. It needs to be something safe. You don't know how to play."_

_ "Yes I do!" Fiona raised her voice. "You are the one who doesn't know how to play! You come up with so many stupid dares and then you won't take my dare because it is way better than your dare! You need to shut up, Sophie!" Yep, she used the word they weren't supposed to use. _

_ Sophie began to almost growl as she grabbed a cupcake and threw it at Fiona but it missed._

_ "See? You even got a bad aim." Fiona taunted._

_ Declan and Bobby heard a splat against the wall and ran to the girl's side only to witness a fight._

_ Fiona soon armed herself with juice pouches as Sophie had cupcakes in her arsenal. Fiona began squirting various juices at Sophie (especially her clothes) while Sophie hurled cupcakes at her opponent. They both flung their weapons at one and other and made the whole downstairs a mess._

_ Tinsley, caught in the crossfire, slowly crawled over to the safe side near the boys but not without a couple juice stains and a few icing spots. Declan and Bobby just watched the action. _

_ "Stop being such a jerk Fiona!" Sophie cried._

_ "Stop being such a…a bitch!" Fiona used the forbidden word she had heard on TV. The word her parents told her never to say. _

_ Apparently, Sophie knew what this meant and dropped her weapons, walked over to Fiona and did the most boyish and crude thing she could ever think of. She pantsed her. Yes, a complete pull down of her pants._

_Fiona stood there in shock for a complete minute before grabbing her shirt and pulling it down as far as it would go. However, Bobby, Tinsley, and Declan had already gotten a pretty good view. This was probably the first time Declan and Bobby had even seen what a girl looked like under her clothes. _

_Sophie began laughing so hard pointed to Fiona who was miserable and about to cry._

_Declan ran over to Fiona and hugged her before grabbing the hem of her pants which were at her ankles. He slowly pulled her pants back up and told her to go upstairs. _

"Shut up, Sophie." Fiona gave her a warning glance. "You know what; you guys do what you want." Fiona got up and went upstairs.

"What a baby." Sophie commented as she picked up a deck of cards and began shuffling.

Declan sighed and went upstairs.

"Fiona, come back downstairs. This is _your_ sleepover, you need to handle it."

"I don't want this sleepover to get out of control again." She mumbled with her eyes facing away from him.

"It won't, as long as _you_ keep it together. Don't think of what happened." He began to go downstairs again before turning back again. "By the way, you were the one who invited her."

He had reminded her of her mistake and she groaned and followed her brother back downstairs.

"Time to strip our hearts out, I guess." Fiona shrugged as she received an approving glance from Sophie.

Sophie cut the deck and began to deal as everyone gathered around the large coffee table.

**A/N: **Finally did this chapter after slacking so badly. Like, I said, work. I also had a short break 'cause my girlfriend broke up with me but, it was bound to happen eventually. Here's to heartbreak! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll put on a smile for you!


	5. Chapter 5: Strip For Your Life

**Fiona's Sleepover**

**A/N: **Welcome to another chapter! After much Degrassi-like drama in my life, I am here to continue the story! In this chapter, it is definitely poker time. You might just learn how to play easy strip poker in this chapter (if you don't already know :P). It is shorter than most of my chapters but, I was rushing. Also, be informed that I DO take suggestions. Don't be offended if I don't use your suggestion though…Thx and enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 5: Strip For Your Life

"Ok, so we all know how to play, correct?" Sophie ran her gaze across the table, looking for confirmation from everyone. When she got several head nods, she continued. "Ok, here we go. Now, as for rules, small articles, like a bracelet, count as clothing."

"So is this Texas Hold 'Em or what?" Fiona questioned.

"It's 5-Card Draw, for simplicity." Sophie answered smartly as she dealt five cards to each player. "Ok, so we are going to play like this: a game of poker without betting - maybe draw poker with a showdown after everyone has drawn the cards they need. The player with the worst hand (or maybe every player except the winner) must remove an item of clothing. So, is that good?"

"Maybe we should just do the player with the worst hand; for humiliation purposes." Tinsley offered.

Fiona shook her head. "It should be everyone but the winner that has to strip; that way, about everyone has to strip and the game goes by faster."

"I agree with Fiona." Holly J mentioned. "A faster game. The sooner we strip down the sooner we can watch that movie, right?"

Fiona and Declan both nodded their heads at this thought while the others narrowed or rolled their eyes.

"I think we will settle on everyone with a lower hand than the winner." Holly J suggested which earned an 'ok' with the Sophie (who is apparently the ringleader for the slumber party now?).

"Everyone, look at your cards and begin to configure!" Sophie announced.

Many gasps and moans were heard as they all studied their cards. After a few minutes, they were ready for the end of round one.

"That's enough time everyone. Since I dealt, I go last when announcing our cards. So we go one person to my left and then go clockwise." Sophie looked to her left, Blake. "Ok, Blake, whatcha got?"

Blake set down her hand. "A two pair." She said dejectedly as she set down her hand. A queen of spades, a queen of hearts, a jack of hearts, and a jack of diamonds, plus a two of spades. Some chuckled at how bad her hand was.

Next to Blake was, of course, Chloe. "Three of a kind." Chloe smiled slightly at her higher hand.

Tinsley was after Chloe and she shouted a proud "Flush." Tinsley proceeded to flash her cards around the table, making sure everyone could see.

Fiona held up her Full House. "I hope that means something." She commented as she stared Tinsley down. Fiona couldn't help but smile; that meant that so far, three people had to strip.

Declan revealed his Straight Flush and smiled even more than Fiona. "Well, I guess I can practically say that I won this round." He was shot a few angry looks.

Holly J was next. "Shit…" She mumbled. "Two pair." A series of cussing formed.

"It almost sounds like you actually thought you would get a better hand than me." Declan mocked.

"There was a chance." The strawberry blonde grumbled.

Sophie clapped loudly. "Back to the game." She looked down at her hand and tried to keep a composed face. "Three of a kind."

"Looks like we know who is stripping tonight." Declan laughed which was rewarded with a few slaps to the arm.

Slowly, the girls took off small pieces of clothing. Holly J, Fiona, and Tinsley took of their bracelets while Chloe took off her headband, Blake took off a necklace, and Sophie took off her earrings.

"They may be two separate things but, I consider them a pair, a whole. Isn't that nice of me?" Sophie mentioned loudly while staring at Declan. This was a poor attempt to get him to think she is team player. When she realized that her crush is unfazed, she continues. "Round two."

* * *

**_ Four rounds later_**

Fiona had no more jewelry to take off leaving her in just her pajamas, Holly J had to strip herself out of a shirt leaving her in a bra and pajama bottoms, Chloe and Blake each had short pajama bottoms on along with short camisoles which were, of course, matching. Tinsley had on panties and her top. Declan still had his undershirt, and pants, meaning he only had to strip once; and Sophie had all of her sleepwear on. Many of the girls had worn lots of jewelry.

"Round six!" Tinsley reminded everyone as they all were dealt their cards.

In order, they all had to announce their cards.

"Full house."

"One pair."

"Straight."

"Four of a kind."

"Two pair."

"Flush."

"Straight."

"Congratulations Miss Four of a Kind." Holly J smiled at this somewhat compliment and sat back as everyone else paid their debts.

Once again, everyone took off a piece of clothing. Tinsley took off her top leaving her in a bra and panties. Fiona took off her pants which left her in provocative girl boxers and her silk top. Declan took off his undershirt while Sophie took off her shirt and now her white bra was in view. Chloe and Blake exchanged glances and both took off their camis, revealing themselves to the whole party.

Declan and a few of the other girls closed their eyes as the two braless girls sat their nonchalantly.

"Have you guys no shame?" Declan sighed. "Shouldn't you work on covering up?"

"Why would we do that? This is strip poker." Chloe explained. "Besides, we really have no shame. Come on, it's not something you guys have never seen before." Everyone removed their hands from their eyes but that didn't keep Declan from looking away.

Round seven.

"Royal Flush! Haha!" Declan shouted as he flashed a huge grin.

"Straight."

"Two pair."

"Flush."

"Three of a kind."

"Straight."

"One pair."

At this point, the person who won didn't even have to be named; everyone would know if they lost and just began to strip down.

Holly J took off her pajama bottoms…forgetting she wasn't wearing underwear. Everyone could now see her womanhood. She quickly dipped her hand down low and grabbed her privates, preventing anymore views. Sophie took off her pink pants and was left in off-white panties and a white bra. Chloe and Blake took off their short pajama bottoms and were now the firsts to be completely naked.

"That's it." Sophie announced. "We have the first to be completely naked, that's when the game ends."

Sighs of relief rippled throughout the group who still had some clothing on. However, Chloe and Blake just shrugged off being naked and commenced to reach for their clothes.

Tinsley slapped her hand down near theirs. "No one gets their clothes back until morning. Another rule of strip poker." She proceeded to shove all their clothes in a white bag and threw the sack in the corner of the room.

Holly J gasped. "You can't just hold our clothes hostage until morning! I need some underwear! Imagine how many germs I could collect 'down there' during the night!"

"So sorry, sweetie." Tinsley faked regret and continued on walking towards the coffee table.

Fiona began walking towards the door when Sophie called her.

"What are you doing, Fifi?" The demon girl (in Fiona's opinion) asked innocently.

"Going upstairs to get myself some decent pajama pants." She responded coolly.

"That's against the rules." Sophie smirked.

"But, I'm in these!" Fiona pointed at her extremely provocative shorts.

"Not my problem that you decided to wear those. What you are in is what you will be wearing. Now, it's time to watch a movie!" Sophie said as she put a disc into the Blu-Ray player.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to admit, I listened to Lady Gaga's 'Pokerface' while writing this chapter. Again, sorry it was kind of short. Wrote it in 2 hours! Hope it was decent. Should the rating change? Should any of the settings change? Next is them watching a scary movie. Is Declan going to have to console a few people? Thx for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: From the Underneath

Fiona's Sleepover

**A/N: **New chapter!Completely happy for this one. Sorry for the wait…more drama. That's high school for ya. My birthday is also coming up soon and I wanted to get a chapter out beforehand. In here, they watch a movie with some minimal twincest stuff (more brother/sister than anything)…That's all I'll say…

* * *

Chapter 6: From The Underneath

"What movie do you have in mind?" Fiona questioned as she wrapped a silk blanket around her waist in a skirt-like form.

"A scary one. I want to be psyched tonight." Sophie commented as she rested her hand on her hip and crossed her arms. "You won't be scared right?"

"Of course not." Fiona lied. Truth was, she was terrified of scary movies and this movie, _The Hollow Death_, won't ease the eternal fright that haunts her in her nightmares.

"Can we just watch the movie already?" Holly J sighed as she took the popcorn out of the microwave.

Declan began moving a few of the couches to encircle the large 80 inch plasma screen TV and shifted the coffee table between the couches and the TV. He finally moved the recliner and jumped onto it.

Chloe and Blake sat on the couch and shared a blanket. Soon, Holly J joined but sat far away from their naked bodies. Tinsley found a comfy spot on the floor. Sophie took a spot on the next couch and spread herself out so that she took up all the couch space. This meant that Fiona had really no place to sit.

The recliner was huge. It could fit at least 3 people. So Declan scooted over and nodded his head towards the chair. Fiona smiled slightly and made her way over to him. Did this mean that he forgave her for her actions in the closet?

The movie finally began and it already had a scary intro with a girl walking down the street and being kidnapped. The scene that made Fiona jump was when the kidnapper turned around and had no face. She jumped with fright and somehow landed on her stomach with her knee directly in Declan crotch.

"Owww! Oh my freaking God, Fiona! What the heck did you do that for?" He said as he jumped out of the chair.

"I'm so sorry. I just go scared and jumped… I am so sorry. Let me get you some ice." She headed over towards the kitchen until Declan stopped her.

"Just watch the movie…I'll be back in a few minutes." He hobble across the room, opened the door, and made his way up the stairs. The girls could hear his moan in pain every time he went up a stair.

Fiona snatched a few blankets and took Declan's spot on the recliner. As the movie continued, she squealed and gasped.

Finally, just a mere 20 minutes into the movie, Tinsley presses pause and Holly J turns on the lights.

"W-w-what's up guys? W-what about the m-movie?' Fiona stutters from under the blanket.

"Yeah, we would all like to watch it too." Tinsley huffed.

"So turn it on." Fiona said smartly.

"Don't you get it, princess? You hopping around and constantly shrieking make it hard to watch the movie." Sophie admitted.

Just then Declan came down, just in time to see his sister be yelled at.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He demands.

"Your sister can't keep quiet during the movie." Chloe explains plainly.

"So, she's afraid of scary movies." Declan shrugs.

"Being scared of them is one thing; she completely voices her opinion about them! Her shrieks of terror make it clear that she can't handle this." Sophie directs her attention to Fiona. "Maybe we should put on a Barney movie for the little girl."

Fiona glared at Sophie which Sophie reciprocated with a heavy eye roll.

"Can we just watch the movie? I promise I'll keep Fiona quiet." Declan assured as Sophie smiled at him and sat back down on the couch.

Everyone else took their places and Tinsley resumed the movie. They were at the scene where the poor children were having their eyes removed and then the skin was stitched up. Fiona whimpered until Declan scooted closer and put his arm around her. She felt more at peace and just decided it was best to put the blanket over her eyes.

Holly J was really enjoying this movie…except, there was one thing that kept distracting her. Every so often she would hear a 'mckk' sound. At first she ignored it but it became so constant that now was the right time to solve this little mystery.

"Hey, do you guys hear a weird noise?" Holly J asks. She gets a simple shake of the head from Sophie and Declan shrugs his shoulders while Tinsley responds with a 'no'. Holly J can also see a head shake from under the covers. Fiona. Holly J then decides to ask Chloe and Blake if they can hear it so she lifts the blanket.

"Ahhhhh!" Holly J screams.

Tinsley proceeds to press pause and she and Sophie saunter over to Holly J. Under the covers is Chloe and Blake in the heat of an intense make-out session. They don't even notice everyone towering over them until Sophie pulls the blanket off the two naked girls.

"So, is there something you guys want to tell us?" Tinsley smirks.

They both nod and continue making out. They both soon get up off the couch and make their way to the bathroom. The last thing the group hears is the 'click' of the bathroom door locking.

"I should have guessed it. Those two were totally lesbians the whole time. I swear I saw them checking me out a few times." Sophie pointed out.

"Can we just start the movie again?" Holly J complained as she examined the couch. Yep, there were cum stains.

Declan stood over Holly J. "How am I going to explain those stains to my parents? They still think I'm a virgin."

"Just say you screwed me." Sophie says as she puts the popcorn back on her lap and tells Tinsley to resume the movie.

Declan raised an eyebrow and Holly J scoffed. Declan heads back to his recliner as Holly j sits as fair away from the stains as possible.

* * *

So far, the movie has only been going for 53 minutes. Everyone can't really hear that well due to the moans of Chloe and Blake's raucous love-making. Fiona had fallen asleep on Declan's shoulder, Holly J had her head in the clouds, constantly picturing how the last event occurred, Tinsley was drooling on the leather seat, and Sophie sat there watching the movie with full attention.

Declan had his palm to his face in boredom until he saw Sophie gesture her hand to come sit with her. _Oh no, _he thought. He took a few moments to contemplate this situation. He then jerked his head towards Fiona. He had his arm behind her back and her head on his shoulder. He couldn't really move without waking her up.

Sophie made a pouty face and pulled her bra straps down as she raised her eyebrow. Declan slowly slipped his arm out from under Fiona and wrapped her protectively in the blanket. Then he walked over to Sophie and sat down next to her.

"So, want to watch another movie then?" He offered.

She smiles and nods. "You remember which one was my favorite right?"

"Who could forget the classic romance of Twilight?" He laughs as he walks to the movie collections and pulls out the vampire saga.

They both lean back in the couch and begin to watch the movie. Sophie begins to make her moves again. When she wants something, she doesn't care about what she has to do to get it. Sophie scoots closer to him which really doesn't bother him much.

After about 31 minutes of watching she leans in and pulls him into a kiss. He doesn't respond for a while and then just decides to go for it. He _is_ single, right? Besides, he can't even think properly because that's what happens when he stays up too late. He forgets all his morals and becomes any other teenager, just living in the moment.

Fiona begins to stir and rises her head out of the blanket when she hears 'You don't believe me do you?' from Edward and then a 'No' from Bella. Twilight was on. She scoots up in the recliner and looks around. In the sleepy daze, she notices something so she wipes her eyes. Oh my freaking god, Declan? Yep, there was her brother with his shirt off making out with the skanky cheater. Soon, Fiona was pretty sure that Sophie had no shirt on either and that Sophie's plan was to get laid tonight.

"What the hell?" Fiona shouts loud enough for Sophie and Declan to hear.

"Sophie is quick to cover up as Declan hops up and looks back at her. "Uhhhhh." He says as he tries to come up with an excuse.

"Go ahead Declan, explain yourself." Fiona crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Fiona, it's nighttime. You know how I get. Besides, you aren't my mother, okay? I don't need you chiding me."

"It's not that. I told you I loved you and then you spit swap with that bitch!" Fiona almost begins to cry.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't kiss you." He admits. This sends her off the edge as she stomps her foot to the ground and throws herself onto her brother, pinning him down.

Usually, when they were just playing around, he could easily pull her off of him but now, it was weird. He felt like he had no strength. It was happening again. The New York party was happening. Fiona obsessed with his attention.

Finally, Sophie pulls Fiona off.

"Fiona, you need to calm down." Sophie instructs.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you! You little skank!" Fiona begins to spit obscenities at Sophie and Declan before finally calming down.

Holly J is finally out of her mind block, just in time to see Fiona in tears, Declan shirtless, and Sophie covering herself up with a blanket.

"Did I miss an orgy?" Holly J inquired.

"Umm, no." Declan responded. "You see, Fiona kind of saw Sophie and I…"

"She saw us making out." Sophie finished.

Holly J nodded and looked at Fiona. "Come, on, we'll get you some water." Fiona followed Holly J to the sink. She then splashed some water onto her face as Holly J poured her friend a glass of water.

"So, what now?" Sophie asked.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah ha! A cliffhanger for you?' No? I'm sorry. So I did add a bit of lesbianism to the story which I never really intended but I'm okay with it. I think I actually half-consciously set the sub plot with Chloe and Blake up for a lesbian theme. I hope you didn't mind the slight lesbianism. There was less twincest than I expected…hmmm. Might have to change that. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

Fiona's Sleepover

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I seriously can't find time to write anymore. But, I finally updated after an hour of serious concentration! I have to say, this story is coming to an end. There might be one or two more chapters before it is complete! This chapter will have a bit of Love Lockdown in it along with mild twincest. Short chapter! Hope you don't mind!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Morning After

"I guess we can all just sleep. Party's practically over right? I mean, it's 2 o'clock." Declan shrugged as he put his shirt back on.

Sophie rebounded. "No way! I was planning on an all-nighter or at least staying awake until 5."

"Yeah, but, I mean, this party is kind of burning out, you know? Lesbians in our bathroom, Tinsley drooling on the couch, Holly J helping Fiona, and me, I'm a mess. It seems that you are the only one who really wants to keep this party going. Frankly, I need some z's."

"Well, I came for a party and all I'm getting is some loser fest." Sophie snorted.

"Sophie, you've _had_ your party, ok! We all played your game and now it's time to end it! The party is over, now sleep!" Declan commanded as he plopped down on the recliner and just sunk into it.

At that moment, Holly J and Fiona emerged from the kitchen. Fiona had an ice pack over her forehead to keep her temperature down. Declan saw them and quickly hopped up from the comfort of his chair. If he wasn't a good brother before, now would be a great redemption time.

"What's with the ice pack?" He questioned.

"Apparently," Holly J started, "she became so worked up that her temperature spiked and she felt a bit clammy along with slight fainting here and there."

"Oh my gosh; should we do something?" He asked as concerned as possible. It's not like he wasn't concerned but, he had to admit, his brother status was depleting.

"No, not really. The most you can do is just watch her. She got pretty worked up. You and Sophie must have been doing some really hardcore baby-making, huh?" Holly J inquired as she took a seat next to Declan on the couch. Then she shifted her sight to Fiona who was asleep on the guest bed in the next room. Then she saw Tinsley and Sophie asleep on the respected couches while the smacking sounds resonated slightly through the walls of the basement.

"How can I ever thank you for helping out Fiona, HJ?" Declan smiled at her before returning his gaze to the ground.

Somehow, Holly J felt motivated by him sitting there, next to her, and him talking to her in a soft, gentle, and gracious voice. So she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. Soon, this became a full make-out session. Declan had to admit, the sex he had with her was nice but not really what he was looking for tonight (or this morning).

* * *

Morning broke through the curtains as the dim rays of light penetrated the blankets and other items of a similar consistency. Declan rose first to find Holly J snuggling against his side. Hurriedly, he lifted the blanket to find his clothes still on. Good, so they didn't have sex last night. He quietly slipped out of the covers and made his way to the kitchen. He emptied the cabinets of their flour, sugar, vanilla extract, and oil and emptied the fridge of milk, eggs, and bacon. Pancakes would be a nice wake-up call; besides, this was a pretty gentleman-like thing to do. Sure, at night his morals may disappear but they quickly resurface as dawn approaches.

Fiona was the first to wake-up after Declan. She had smelled the scent of pancakes being made and so she made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Look who's up!" She stated which made Declan flinch a bit in surprise.

"Fi, you have awoken from such an elegant slumber." He retorted with a grin.

"Fishing for compliments are we? That's hot." Once she realized what she ended with she was quick to change subjects. "So, what's up with the pancakes, Decs?"

"Just a morning gesture for all you tired party guests." He said as he flipped a pancake and tossed it onto a plate. "Be my taste tester?"

"Are you serious?" She smiled with a hint of a blush.

He nodded assuring. "You are the only one here. Who else would I be asking?" Declan commented as he pushed the plate towards his sister.

She sauntered to the refrigerator and pulled some butter, then proceeded to obtain some delectable syrup from the pantry.

"Only the finest." Declan chuckled as he flipped some pancakes onto a plate for himself as he took a seat across from Fiona.

"You're getting better at those cooking tricks." She mentioned, earning her another smile from her twin. Something about his smile just made her fell like shouting out to the world in jubilation. It made her elated.

"So, any post-party plans, sis?" He said in attempt to make conversation.

"Nope, none. Why? Thinking about doing something?"

"Nah, not really. I am sold out on ideas. But remember, mom comes home tonight at 7 so just be prepared."

"Mom is coming home? At 7? When did you decide to tell me?" Fiona's hands went to her hips as an accusing look shadowed her face.

"I thought you knew!" Declan responded as he put his hands up in defense.

"Shit…ake mushrooms! What time is it now?"

"There is a clock right behind you and you happen to have two eyes, figure it out."

"You suck!" She said half-playfully as he just shrugged and continued eating.

"Oh my…GOD! I have to organize all of this! And, who knows when this party will end! Ugh! Disaster!" Fiona put her hands to her head and mentally slapped her self.

Declan grabbed Fiona's arms and turned her to face him. "Relax, it will all be fine. I'll help you pick up and organize everything. Just relax." He gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close for a small peck on the lips.

If this didn't get her motor running then she didn't like him as much as he thought. But just as predicted, she developed a mirror image grin of Declan's smile and hugged him. "Declan, you don't suck, you rock."

A smirk formed on his face. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter! Longer one next? Next, the Coyne mom comes back to find her house spotless or a pigsty? This was just a simple chapter, no twists, no comedy (I think), not too much romance. Just simple stuff. Enjoy it? Then review please! I love all you guys!


End file.
